happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yum Yum
Yum Yum 'is a HTFF Character. Character Bio 2017-2019 Yum Yum is an axolotl who wears a pink bow and a t-shirt that is clearly too small for her. She, despite being adolescent, has the mind of a young child. She is easily excitable but can also be gullible and naive, and she tends to cry easily. Because of her child-like state, she is susceptible to danger as she has no concept of death. Part of this is because, as an axolotl, she can regenerate her body parts. Someone may be compelled to help her, dooming themselves in the process. 2019-current In You'll Grow Into It, Yum Yum was injected with thyroid hormones. Her gills disappeared and she grew short brown hair. She also gained a sense of mental maturity. Her appearance now consists of a pink-striped shirt, overall dress, and leggings. Six ponytails take the place of her gills. Yum Yum's new goal in life is to get a serious job as a mature, responsible adult. Unfortunately, some of her childish tendencies remain suppressed in her mind. Things such as playgrounds, toys or the sight of children playing could tempt her into having fun. When she does, she may snap back to her child-like ways. She is still somewhat naive of certain things most other adults would understand. One thing that hasn't changed about Yum Yum is her remarkable regeneration ability, which now plays a more vital role in her appearances. While she has a better awareness of danger, she does not always know when other people are in need of help. Because of her child-like mindset, she is great with children and babysits as part-time work. It works out well as long as she doesn't fall too deep into her childish ways. Episodes Starring *Yum of Your Business *Merry Crisp-moose *The Baby Formula *Fully Armed *You'll Grow Into It Featuring *Mega-phone Man *Don't Book Now *Here Comes Bubble Appearances * Kookie Jar TV * Size-mic Activity (flashback) Deaths #Yum of Your Business - Squeezed inside a vase. #Don't Book Now - Split in half by automatic door. #Here Comes Bubble - Disintegrated. Kills *Toothy - 1 ("You'll Grow Into It" ''along with Flaky) *Flaky -1 ("You'll Grow Into It" along with Toothy) *Giggles -1 ("You'll Grow Into It") *Teachie - 1 ("You'll Grow Into It" ''debatable''''') Trivia *She won in a Vote or Die contest, beating Maine by 10-4 votes. *Her concept comes from the fact that axolotls rarely reach maturity, almost always stuck in their aquatic gilled state. But they can be induced to mature by use of iodine or thyroid hormones, as done with Yum Yum. *She was once a baby until being aged up due to a potion as shown in The Baby Formula. She was also responsible for Nursery shrinking. Gallery VODSA.png|Yum Yum with Maine crispmoose.png|She certainly believes in Santa Claus Bassechoesbreak.png Dvd105.png Babyformula.png|Yum Yum as a baby. Herescomebubble1.png|Yum Yum playing some "safe" bubbles. Htffnewyears.png Fullyarmed.png Youllgrowintoit.png|The new (arguably improved) Yum Yum Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Axolotl Category:Amphibians Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Season 101 Introductions Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with hair